Described herein is an adhesion promoter comprising a silane compound and (1) a release agent, and/or (2) an adhesive. In embodiments, the silane compound may be applied as a surface treatment to a substrate, the silane compound may be included in a release agent that remains on a substrate after release from a fuser, or the silane compound may be included in an adhesive that is to be applied to a substrate.